


Февральские каникулы

by Deamuus



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: А куда, собственно, подевались Брандтнер и Бёк на конец седьмого сезона?





	Февральские каникулы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF-2012, команда WTF Kommissar Rex.

Полуденное солнце жарило от души, заливая слепящим светом поверхность воды, кипарисовую рощицу и белоснежную громаду отеля. Бёк надвинул панамку на глаза и с бульканьем допил через трубочку остатки дайкири.  
Какой замечательный в этом году февраль, лениво подумал он.  
Алекс нарезал круги в бассейне; время от времени его непокрытая голова медленно выдвигалась из воды, точно перископ, окидывала цепким взглядом окрестности и столь же медленно погружалась обратно. На очередном круге он подплыл к бортику, как бы невзначай покосился на Кристиана и задёргал левым глазом; Бёк не сразу вспомнил, что это задумывалось кодовым знаком. Собственно, вспоминать ему очень не хотелось, но даже здесь Алекс оставался главным, так что, поправив всё так же сползающую панамку, Бёк вывалился из шезлонга и стоически побрёл к бассейну.  
— Мне кажется, он притаился за третьим справа кипарисом, – заговорщическим шёпотом сообщил напарнику комиссар. – Мы его теряем. Займёшь пост на крыше полосатой беседки, где я показал вчера…  
По лицу Кристиана было совершенно ясно, что меньше всего он сейчас намерен лазить по каким-либо крышам.  
— Крис, – Алекс сурово сдвинул выгоревшие на ядрёном кубинском солнце брови. – Ты же помнишь, что мы на задании? Ни в коем случае нельзя выпускать объект из виду – это первое правило слежки!  
— Алекс, – вздохнул в ответ Бёк, – это второе правило. А первое – «следи так, чтобы тебя не заметили». Ты же нам всю конспирацию палишь своим сосредоточенным лицом!  
Алекс честно попытался рассредоточить брови, но вышло только хуже, о чём он тут же и был уведомлён.  
— Тебе надо расслабиться, – злорадно заявил Бёк. – Слиться с окружающей обстановкой, так сказать. Делай, как я, и этот гад от нас не уйдёт!  
И он повлёк вяло сопротивляющегося Брандтнера к шезлонгу, под которым у него была заначена ещё пара коктейлей. Алкоголь Алекс переносил плохо, и Бёк прекрасно об этом знал.  
Скорое завершение задания и возвращение в слякотную февральскую Вену пугало его намного больше комиссарского гнева наутро.


End file.
